I Can Feel A Hot One
by 411481
Summary: AU. Private/GG crossover. What happened if our favorite UESer fled to Easton after everyone betrayed her? How will the Billings Girls accept her? What happens if her old life finally catches up to her? Multiple pairings for now, eventually B/C. Please R
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

--

She walked up the snow covered steps to the old building.

She paused momentarily gaping at the huge wooden doors.

This was it, this was her new life.

She was sad and happy, nervous and excited at the same time.

Leaving behind her life in New York was a hard thing for her to do, but staying in New York after the humiliation she went through would have been even harder.

After everything happened that one fateful night at the Winter Wonderland Gala, she ran home to her mother, her cheeks damp with tears, insisting that she transfer to Easton, begging really, and she wasn't one to beg. Her mother quickly phoned the school and secured her a spot at Easton. It was a week later, and the wounds were still fresh, but she hoped that being away from everything would heal the wounds. She pushed open the large doors and slowly snuck inside.

--

He sat on his couch slowly drowning his sorrows in alcohol. It had been over a week and he was still mourning, How could he be so stupid? He lost the one thing he truly cared for just because of one stupid temptation.

One stupid mistake.

One stupid public humiliation.

He didn't know where she went or when she would return, if she ever returned. Not even her best friend knew. The only person that knew where she went was her mother, and her mother wasn't telling a soul. He couldn't handle the grief, he wanted her back. He was going to get her back, he had his ways. He would find her.

_He loved her._

--

Noelle Lange watched the petite brunette slowly walk into Billings. She had to be a new girl, and there was nothing like a new girl to stir things up. Easton had been fairly quiet ever since Sabine was incarcerated and Noelle was looking for some juicy gossip. But what intrigued the most was how this girl got a spot in Billings without even being accepted by the sisters. This girl must be someone, someone powerful and rich. And she must be hiding something if she's sneaking into Billings at 11 at night. Noelle climbed into her bed, and smiled at the thought that tomorrow as going to be a very interesting day. And a very interesting school year ...

Author's Note: Please R&R and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

Noelle walked into the dining hall and could hear all whispers of this new girl she saw sneaking into Billings last night.

"I heard she got knocked up, and got rid of it, so her boyfriend beat her".

"She's a major druggie and got kicked out of her old school for doing lines on her desk during detention".

"She was the reason for a herpes epidemic at her old school, the whole entire Senior class-boys and girls were infected!"

Noelle laughed to herself, flinging her long brown hair behind her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes searched the crowd for Reed Brennan, her best friend and President of Billings House. She quickly found her and her friends sitting at their usual table.

"Hey," she said casually while plopping down in her usual chair.

Reed looked up from her text book. Her green eyes flickering with questions. "Hey, so whose the new girl?"

Noelle shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her apple. "I don't know, but I'm telling you she's going to cause trouble, I can just tell".

"Well, what's this about her living in Billings, without being approved!"

"She's gotta come from money, and she's gotta have some power. At least her parents do".

"I haven't even seen her, and she lives in the same house as us?" interjected one of the Twin Cities. Noelle wasn't sure which one, she didn't have time for that. She had to get to the bottom of it. She had to find out who this girl was, and considering that breakfast was over Noelle was sure that girl wouldn't show her face.

Noelle sat up abruptly and jerked her head and Reed motioning towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Reed asked cautiously.

"If she's not going to come out of her room, well than we're just going to have to surprise her and knock on her door with a warm welcome!" Noelle seethed.

"What's gotten into you? I mean, yeah, sure, we all wanna know who she is and what her story is but don't you think breaking down her door and demanding answers is a little much, even for you?"

Noelle shot Reed a scathing look. Reed fell back and a little and slowly followed Noelle up the stairs towards the wooden door. There was no need fighting with Noelle, especially with Noelle on a mission.

Noelle stopped at the door and slowly turned around, an inch away from Reed's face and in barely a whisper spoke, "listen, after all that's happened to this house, Ariana, Cheyenne, Sabine, all great tragedies, I will not let some one else acting all mysterious come in to our inner circle and hurt Billings in anyway. Sure, the girl might be harmless, but what if she's up to something. We can't be too sure anymore Reed, every step we take has to be with caution and we always have to look behind our backs. Billings is starting to lose the credibility and privileges that makes it one of the most desirable places to be. Anything else that may happen, god forbid, will put Billings to shame. And I will not have that".

For a minute there, Reed saw a nervousness flicker in Noelle's eyes. Reed followed Noelle into the building and to the girl's room. Noelle knocked politely. There was no answer. She knocked again. No answer, however this time the door slowly creaked open. Noelle turned to Reed and a small smile crept her lips. She slowly entered the girls room and took a look around. This new girl had not waited long to decorate her room. Silver satin drapes hung from the tall windows. Her desk was cluttered with every perfume and beauty product imaginable. Reed flipped through papers, looking for a name, while Noelle checked out her closet looking for a status. "No name," Reed stated. "Definite money," said Noelle while holding up black Chanel frock. They both scanned the room on last time, when Reed noticed something silver poking out of the garbage can.

She slowly walked over to it and took it out. It was a frame. A frame with picture. A picture of four friends. Two boys, two girls. Three out of the four crossed out. Only one happy smiling face not ruined by the effects of the Sharpie. A brunette haired girl with blue eyes. Noelle and Reed looked up at each other shocked. The girl was nuts, and this picture was eerily similar to the one that Sabine had used to torture Ivy. And now the same brunette girl with blue eyes from the picture stood at the door way, gaping at the intruders that were standing in her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked icily. Reed dropped the photo. Noelle was at a loss of words. "Who the hell are you?" the blue eyed girl demanded. "Reed Brennan, and I'm Noelle Lange," Noelle said partially stepping in front of Reed. Noelle wasn't going to let this lunatic hurt Reed. She had already been through enough.

AN: Please R&R. I write these for feedback and to entertain you!


	3. Chapter 2

"Get out," Blair snapped. She saw that these two girls were holding her picture. The picture of her and her so called friends. She snatched the photo out of their hands and glared at them. Reed and Noelle stood there in shock, mouths wide open.

"I said get out ... now." she hissed.

Reed and Noelle looked at each other and headed out her door, unsure of what was going on.

Blair sat on her bed, holding back tears. She knew she was a bitch, and she knew these people here thought she was crazy. But that was her goal. She wanted to alienate herself from people and just focus on her study.

She didn't need friends.

After all, all her friends just let her down.

Blair flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes. Memories flooded back into her mind.

_It had been a chilly night._

_She was wearing a white strapless Eleanor Waldorf original._

_Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement._

_Chuck Bass was on her arm, looking his best._

_Serena walked in with Nate, linking arms._

_The two best friends smiled at each other and went their separate ways to enjoy the party._

_It was going to be the best night of her life..._

**Flashback/**

Blair and Chuck swayed to the music, looking like the picture perfect couple. The song had stopped and Chuck placed a kiss on Blair's forehead. Blair was absolutely giddy. Chuck excused himself to get a drink. Blair mingled with the guests sipping slowly on her champagne. She didn't see Serena anywhere, she figured she was just off getting drunk and flirting with some investment banker. Blair glanced over at the clock and realized Chuck had been gone for awhile. She went over to the bar and didn't see him there. Blair headed to the bathroom to touch up her make up. And that's when she saw it.

Serena had one too many flutes of champagne and was dancing with a random guy, that's when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to him purposefully and grabbed him by the collar and led him to a secluded corner by the bathroom. He was completely surprised by her actions and tried to resist. She pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him hungrily.

Blair stood there in complete shock, there was her best friend making out with her boyfriend. And it looked like he was enjoying it. That was the second time that stupid slut had done that too her. Her stomach rumbled and she rushed into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, and kneeled over the toilet, it had been four months since the last time she had purged. It was four months that she was with Chuck and she was truly happy. But now the stupid bastard had to ruin that for her, and she was sick to her stomach. She heaved and the contents of her stomach came pouring out into the porcelain bowl in front of her.

Chuck pushed Serena off him with force. "You slut! What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded. Serena backed into a corner, eyes wide open with shock, her actions now catching up with her thoughts. He knew Blair saw, he knew Blair was purging. He didn't know how he was so sure. But he knew. "You ruined everything, once again. Congratufuckinglations", he said with more venom in his voice then ever. He stalked off in search for Blair so he could explain.

Blair ran out of The Palace and took a taxi back to her penthouse. She cried to her mother, she cried to Dorota, she cried all night and into the morning. Her mother made some phone calls and secured her a spot at Easton. She hid in her room until it was time to start at Easton, planning on never speaking to Chuck or Serena again.

Chuck searched for her all over the city that night, but he knew she fled. He couldn't believe it. He felt horrible and guilty. Why he felt guilty, he didn't know. It surely wasn't his fault, but that's not what Blair thought. And he didn't blame her, with his reputation and all. But he changed, he changed for her. He gave up searching the next morning, confident she was no longer in Manhattan. And that's when he decided he would search all over the world for her. That's when he realized he loved her.

**/End Flashback**

Blair cried and pulled her covers over her head. The pain in her heart was unbearable. She had never felt anything like it before.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

**AN**: Serena and Chuck are NOT related in this fic. FYI.


End file.
